


Bow of Conquest

by sinister666



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Archery, F/M, apocalyptic romace, cardinal copia is the horseman of pestilence, copia has the last laugh, power couple armageddon, the antichrist is supportive as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinister666/pseuds/sinister666
Summary: In order to prove himself worthy of his title as the Horseman of Pestilence and earn the Golden Bow of Conquest, Cardinal Copia must learn the art of archery. He fails miserably. At first.Oneshot.





	Bow of Conquest

**Author's Note:**

> I have been toying with this idea for a while. Tell me how it turned out? It's been a while since I last wrote fanfiction. If some parts seem stiff or rushed... It was probably 6am, with me up all night in mayhem-writing mode, bloodshot eyes involved. Not the band Mayhem. Due to humorous nature of the story, I do present Copia as an adorable dork.

“Pestilence!” Ghuleh’s voice sounded stern, yet somehow a little enthusiastic at the same time. The Cardinal stirred, groaning softly, and murmured a barely coherent endearment in greeting. What was she up to… Copia wondered at the back of his hazy, barely awake mind. Clearly not sliding under the blankets, into his arms… And indeed, he had not been wrong. The Antichrist rolled her eyes - what a damned sloth. Fuck, he could put the actual Sin of Sloth to shame sometimes. “Come on, Pestilence. Quit snoring. Rise and shine!” she smacked the pile of blankets her dearest Cardinal had buried himself under, earning a moan of protest. Little Horn sighed, briefly pondering about boosting this hopeless thing’s energy with a blowjob. But no, fuck no. If Pestilence wanted any, he was to earn it. “I’m serious. Get your handsome ass up!” she urged firmly, tossing something onto the man. Having to chance to win this battle, or five more minutes even, Copia sat up, blinking and rubbing his head. “Ow… why are you so ruthless so suddenly?” he complained, glancing at the False Messiah. “Because it’s time for you to start training, baby boy. As a Horseman, not a rockstar” she clarified. The Cardinal frowned “A Horseman?.. I thought the title was only formal? Armageddon not really on your to-do list?..”. “It’s not. But if plans change” she shrugged “I’d rather not have my Favorite be clueless. Besides… there’s Protocol. I warned you about remaining an awkward idiot not being an option before I Raised you”. “Hmph… I guess” the man murmured, only then looking down only to notice the item which had been tossed onto him “A bow?!” he yelped. “Exactly” the Antichrist raised her eyebrow “What did you expect? To carry the Golden Bow and have no idea what to do with it?”. Copia bit his lip “I have no choice in this matter, do I?..”. “No you don’t” Lawless One smirked at his playful misery. “Can I at least make love to you before my torment?” he pretended to plead seductively, though was met by a glare “Hell no, Pestilence. But…” her expression grew softer, a little mischievous “If you aren’t a complete lost cause, you may even get a reward later”. 

 

\---

 

Copia blinked, hissing in frustration. _Five damned minutes since he picked up the arrow!.._ First, the cursed thing slipped out of his hand at least ten times, clashing onto the ground, sneaky motherf… The man bit his lip to preventing himself from cursing out loud and thus providing more giggles for insolent spectators from afar.  His anguish ran deep enough already… The Cardinal had not yet even truly started his training session, but his back already felt strained form bending down over and over to pick up the arrow. Copia’s mind though croaked even more painfully, imagining how useless he must appear to beloved Antichrist. _Hell, give him strength…_ The Cardinal had nowhere to run. Focus… He must focus, for Lucifer and dear Ghuleh’s sake.. Copia inhaled deeply, fixing the arrow back onto the stringer, attempting to draw, eyes sharply on the point… sharply on the… _whoah_ … The Cardinal shook his head, cursing once more. Certainly, poor man had no idea how to properly handle an arrow. The point had swayed away from the bow’s frame, temporarily hypnotizing it’s master, making him appear a complete idiot. 

 

Drained of patience, Copia glanced over at Ghuleh, gesturing in defeat.  The Antichrist had not spoken a word after initial instructions, watching her lover’s struggle unfold with no expression other than her natural cynism, interrupted by a death stare towards chuckling fools on occassion. “I’m clearly not meant to do this… I’m far too clumsy” he admitted sadly, looking down. It did hurt his pride to being a failure at archery meanwhile holding the name of Pestilence. May it be only formal title. “Wrong” the man’s low self esteem was met by a tone which allowed no questioning or argument “You simply need to get a hang of it. You’re a natural, believe me” she assured in a softer manner “Here. Let me show you…” she approached the older hellion, grasping his wrists instead of taking the bow from his hold. “Follow my lead” she whispered, tenderly guiding his arms into right position “Your shoulders are too limp. Tighten up. Good. Turn your torso sideways… Only torso. Yes, good… Now look through the point… Imagine a straight red line stretching towards your target. Can you see it?”. “Yes….”. “Let go”. The Cardinal obeyed without fully comprehending the performance of his own body under the young woman’s silken, seductive touch. Arrow sprung out of his hand, a blink-lasting whoosh tore through the air before it hit the bull’s eye right into the center. Copia yelped out of surprise as well as excitement alike. “See? It’s not that hard” Ghuleh crossed her arms “Now try on your own”. “Oh… o-okay” the Horseman stuttered, trying his best to repeat what she had just shown him. Biting his lip, Copia drew the stringer, but his grip turned out a little too firm - before anyone could even bark a _watch out_ , the arrow sprung forth, flew past it’s target and plunged straight into the forehead of an unfortunate ghoul standing, supposedly, safe distance away - piercing silver mask and bone. Poor ghoul stumbled backwards, groaning lowly in shock, eyes rolling over before collapsing onto the floor, unconscious. Well, if not dead that is. _No, dying._ The Cardinal and the Devil’s daughter stood frozen, jaws dropped, eyes wide while the, ironically, Clergy's coroner gargled and convulsed on the floor. “Oh fuck…” Copia muttered, hand raising slowly to scratch his head in shame. Whole training field was now staring. Scalpel Ghoul stilled. Now lifeless _for sure_. Without blinking or uttering a word, Ghuleh clapped her hands three times - the ghoul jerked back alive, arrow as well as wound left by it disappearing. “I think… training session is done for today, Pestilence...” she smiled stiffly at her lover “Go wait for me in our chambers, will you?... I will fix this little... _problem_ ” she whispered, referring to Copia’s first… archery trophy, if to use tasteless dark humor. The ghoul had already sat up, confused, groping around and failing to understand what in Hell had just happened. 

 

\---

 

Pestilence sat on the bed, glassy-gazed. All his life, the man’s self-value had barely existed, but now it dropped below even that. His missed shot hit an innocent Ghoul… Not to mention a very dextrous, respected ghoul. Copia had never felt such humiliation before. Sighing sadly, the Cardinal grasped his face - not about to weep, just feeling… broken, and, for some odd reason, alone. _He had always been a failure, had he not?.. How could the Antichrist even look at him?.. Will she now strip him of his title and forsake their love?.._ The wonders tore his poor, tormented head apart. However soon, as if doom coming to end his erratic thoughts, the door creaked open. Ghuleh sighed, seeing his mifortunate state. “Hey…” she murmured, sitting down beside him and embracing him softly “It’s okay. All is okay, baby. I fixed the situation with Scalpel, like said. He’s not mad at you… Even if he was, I Raised him as an Infernal Martyr and granted him six months lasting paid break. That would be enough for him to forgive you. Now for the folks who witnessed… don’t be afraid. They may laugh a day or two, not longer. Hell is a havoc in it’s prime. Something far crazier could happen even sooner”. Copia grimaced painfully, leaning into her touch “That does not change the fact how pathetic I am…”. Ghuleh bit her lip, longing to somehow cheer her lover’s spirit up. Titles were so much easier to give than joy, especially when you truly cared “What makes you say that?..”. His eyes shut tightly “I am your Horseman… But I can do nothing right, not even shoot a damn bow. All I managed was killing poor Scalpel, embarrass myself, and embarrass you…”. The Antichrist snarled quietly, despising such self-degrading words coming from his lips. She grasped his chin, forcing the man to meet her gaze “Pestilence… It was first fucking time you held a bow in your hands. Only an idiot would have expected you to succeed. If I made it sound like I did, then I’m sorry, really… you know cynical alcoholic me. My jokes can be a hammer to the heart. Which I was, kidding. Meanwhile Scalpel... merely an accident, Pestilence. Ironic fucking accident, given he deals with the morgue. All you need is some time to practice, you won’t even notice how you get the hang of it. I…” she swallowed, for it was the Little Horn’s nature to usually avoid sentiments. However not when it came to him... “I believe in you, Pestilence. It sounds stupid, it sounds mushy, but I’ll let that pass, because I love you. You’re more to me than a Horseman. You’re the man of my fucking life”. 

 

Listening to her, a smile unconsciously replaced sadness on Copia’s face, growing brighter with every word spoken. Pulling the lean young woman closer, he placed a light kiss on top of her forehead “You say you are a hammer to the heart, but somehow, you work miracles on my self esteem” he teased fondly. “Mocker of Christ, remember?” Ghuleh snorted, and shook her head, eyes radiating tenderness “You know I would do anything to kick sadness out of your handsome ass”. The Cardinal raiser his eyebrow, lips brushing over her ear “Even… let me show them some love?..” he whispered seductively. “Horny motherfucker” the Antichrist purred “I’ll even grant you the honor of liberating them…”. Copia grinned with anticipation, mismatched eyes glowing. Misery could sometimes morph into lust rather swiftly. The Cardinal tossed his leather gloves away, licking his lips as he watched Ghuleh lay back, looking up at him with idle mischievousness. She allowed Copia to climb atop her, unlace the front of her robe and touch her soft bare breasts, smirk blazing with desire and adoration. One may bet he was more devout worshiper of them than a Christian zealot - a self-proclaimed warrior of God. “You know I can’t help it” he snarled, hot breath tickling her velvet skin. sharp teeth nipping at her silken nipple “my tongue missed them too much”. 

 

\---

 

Copia rolled on his side, sighing sorrowfully as he started at the black void of luxurious curtains surrounding their canopy bed. Poor man tossed and turned around, however there was no was in Hell he shall drift asleep, was there? The moment Ghuleh’s breath grew serene, doubts attacked him like a swarm of angry wasps once again.  For the sake of Lucifer and his beloved Antichrist, he was a Prophet of Apocalypse! No earthly words could explain how exhausted the Cardinal was from being laughing stock with no talent other than fixing paperwork, singing and charming a crowd. As much as Copia loved the fans of Ghost project... His title called for something more! His ambition called for something more! He was… he was a powerful infernal angel, not some awkward idiot some deemed lovable, others - lamentable! Pestilence sensed depressing mood switching to determination in his head, and understood he could not, he did not want to wait any longer. He did not want to suffer hours, days of slow learning process everyone judged. It was time he proved himself. To curious eyes, to his Antichrist, to his own self… He was not to wait any longer. 

 

Copia placed a light kiss onto Little Horn’s naked shoulder, whispering “No… it’s okay. Sleep” before quietly sliding out of bed. Quickly, he got dressed, snatched his training bow from it’s new spot by the wall and slipped out of the room, heading to the Training Hall. 

 

\---

Arrows fell out of his hold, over and over. Sand under his feet absorbed any sound made by the collisions. However this time, Copia did not drop everything and drag his heavy feet back to bed. Neither was there any soul to hit and kill by awful accident. Nobody to complain to. Only him. Him and the bow… In dead of night, he could at last truly concentrate. The Cardinal repeated what Ghuleh had previously taught him so many times in his mind that his body somehow began cooperating naturally. Shoulders and torso set into right position without any conscious force, arms ceased shaking, palms stopped to sweat. At first, the arrow would not fly too far. Plunge into the ground nearly right by his feet. Thrust itself forth far too violently, past the target yet again. The Cardinal  flinched every time it happened at first, but swallowed the guilt, and slowly, it faded. Copia would raise his elbow too high, or keep it too low, thought with each shot, it drew closer and closer to staying in line with shoulders. And… the arrow sunk into the side of the target. The Blue circle.Then, few shots later - the yellow one. For the first time since early childhood, he rejoiced so sincerely over such a minor success. Well, truthfully, to him, it could not be more grand. The bow and arrow should be a strength to him, a part of his own self rather than a simple talent, not something he fiddled clumsily with, making a laughing stock out of himself. Was it destiny working through his nature, was it his stubbornness or perhaps even both, Copia did at last kick the connection blossoming. When did the red line Ghuleh mentioned appear in his sight, he could not tell. Yet it grew less and less crooked, until at last, for the first time on his own, Pestilence hit the bull’s eye. For a shard of a second, he stood still, as if in disbelief. Then, he collapsed onto the ground. Sound of laughter erupted through the empty training Hall. 

 

Pestilence may need to hit a hundred more times before he is truly firm. But Hell… he knew he shall be fine, good at this. He was meant to be. 

 

And of course, the Cardinal did not allow first victory to cloud his mind. Despite Emeritus the Second calling him retard once (oh… poor thing _regretted_ it), he, in fact, was not stupid. Ghuleh attended as a coach only one more time. Impressed by rapid progress, the Antichrist was beyond happy to leave her lover for his own devices. Copia made certain not to disappoint her this time. Paying attention only to his training, never shivering from comments tossed at him. Soon enough, sneer in spectators’ whispers was replaced by respect, for the Clergy and Hell’s nobility alike realized the man once deemed their perpetually stressed out punching bag now indeed rose above most as an Apocalyptic Prophet living up to his title. Sticking to stale sense of hitting the bull’s eye seemed like a curse now. He would jump on the back of Strain, his White Stallion, and aim at yellow dots painted on tree trunks as well as wooden discs hung from branches while the horse galloped, smoke rising from it's wheezing nostrils, it's mouth foaming blood. Ardor possessed the Cardinal. With archery growing alike in smoothness to cutting butter, he began paying attention with exercise going hand in hand to a martial art. He had never thought pushing his muscles to their limits could be as thrilling. _Orgasmic_ , even… Besides, there was the additional, no less satisfying outcome - his body, already showing lamentable signs of aging, regained primal fitness, looking charming like it never did before. Ghuleh certainly let him know that, his increased stamina no way an unwelcome companion under the covers. He knew from the start, which without her would have never become flesh, that she will catch up soon, and when she will, she shall challenge him again, pushing the man closer to flawless version of himself than deemed possible. He had not been wrong. When the Antichrist did invite him for a barehanded combat, Copia did not scurry away.  Yes, he did lose. Sure he did. The Cardinal did not expect anything else. He may be an Angel of Hell, but she was Lucifer’s Progeny. To overpower her meant she let him win, and letting him win meant her goal was fucking, not fighting. Although lost duel did not crash as a shock at Pestilence, what the Antichrist did next did. Beyond the power of words. 

 

Copia was on his way back to the Chambers when Messenger Ghoul, nicknamed Dove by his brethren, approached in a rush. “Your Dark Excellency” the silver-masked creature bowed his head, out of breath “Her Infernal Majesty has requested your presence in the Throne Hall. You are required to dress… appropriately”. The Cardinal frowned, taken aback “Appropriately?.. Dove, pray explain what did she mean my appropriately? Am I to wear my regalia?”. The ghoul nodded “Yes, Your Dark Excellency. But… not as a Cardinal. As a Horseman. Crown included. You too, are required to hurry up” he added. Feeling knots down in his intestines, Copia nodded, eyes still radiating bewilderment. “Of course. Inform G… Her Majesty I shall be there as requested in several minutes”. _She had something grand in mind…_ The Cardinal could not wrap his head around what, but s _he had something grand awaiting for him…_ thus he wondered on his way for a… quick change of clothes so to say. 

 

Armored in white, diamond-adorned black cape on his shoulders, held in place by a pure golden brooch, and the Golden Crown of Conquest shimmering on his head, Copia strode down the Great Throne Chamber. His eyes caught the Antichrist’s infernal crimson gaze for a brief moment. The lump which formed at the depth of his throat seemed to swell a few centimeters more. That impish smirk of hers… _Why did poor old him still fail to understand meaning of this unfolding event?.. Was he truly an idiot, or was it simply stress?.._ All Pestilence knew was gratitude to all the saints and sinners for gauntlets covering his hands, hiding how sticky, sweaty his skin had become. _Oh… but she was aware, wasn’t she?.. Damn it, Ghuleh! Why must you torment your poor little Horseman?!_ _He could not trip and fall… He could not trip and fall, no… Making yourself the ultimate laughing stock for Hell is enough once… For fuck’s sake! Why was he so nervous?! As if this was his wedding or something… This wasn’t his wedding! Or?.._

 

Yet Copia did not have a chance to utter the last thought for no one but his own mind to hear, for before it could form into something remotely coherent, the man found himself at the foot of Little Horn’s throne, Lucifer observing the scene with an aura of fond smugness around him. _Fuck…_ The Cardinal did not realize his Unholiness was present, too. _Had he scattered his molten brain along the way?.. What in the name of Armageddon was going on?!.._ Forcing himself to bow in front of the Exiled Prince (probably with grace of a troll… how did Satan approve of Copia courting his only daughter was beyond the Cardinal’s apprehension sometimes), muttering an awkward _Your Highness_ in greeting, Pestilence turned his attention back to the Antichrist. “Your…” he mentally shook the stutter off, reminding himself no other than his Ghuleh in front of him - merely masqueraded under the… _Antichristian_ glamor the Protocol demanded from her “Your Young Majesty. You summoned me” Copia tried his best to hide tenderness and speak in utter respect of a subordinate. This was official, after all. Well… as far as he was made aware. “Indeed, Pestilence. I have” the smirk on her face brightened, nearly growing into a genuine smile the young woman usually refused to show in public “Your recent progress in archery had astounded both myself and my Father” she fell silent, continuing only after a nod from Lucifer confirmed her words to be true “Thus in mutual agreement, we deem you worthy to bear the Golden Bow of Conquest. Receive your last mark of glory, my loyal Horseman”. 

 

The mystery of how Copia lowered himself on one knee that moment without tumbling backwards, no great philosopher will likely ever solve. His eyes grew foggy, and his head spun around in frantic rapidness, desperately clinging onto dangerously slippery consciousness. _The Golden Bow of Conquest…. Worthy?.. This… Could not be real, could it?.. Sure, his skill in archery sharpened to flawless, his body regained the youth lost in long years of silent nervous breakdowns and paperwork, but… worthy? So soon? So… out of blue?..._

 

Luckily, his body reacted before dazed mind could, impressing even aeons-old Lucifer. Ghuleh rose up from her seat, weapon of dark legends manifesting in her deceivingly delicate hold. Without hesitation, she passed the Bow to Copia. “You earned it with blood and sweat, my Horseman. Congratulations” she murmured before placing a light peck on his brow “Rise”. “It is you I must thank for the Honor you granted me, Lawless One” Pestilence mumbled, stumbling back onto his feet “and you as well, Your Unholiness” he added, praying to not involuntarily have flashed his teeth at Lucifer in a sheepish grin. At least the Prince of Hell did not reveal it, neither did Ghuleh. “Father…” head tilted, she once again was serpentine and devilish instead of menacingly regal in matter of seconds “Now that Pestilence had fully proven himself not to be mistake of a choice, I hope you do not mind me rewarding him with a kiss. For the sake of blasphemy”. Lucifer chuckled, full of adoration towards his Princess, so alike himself in demeanor “Certainly not, my child… as long as anything further is taken through the back door” he pointed at a secret passageway set a few feet away from the Thrones. "Of course, Father" the Antichrist laughed lightly, grabbing still frozen Copia by the collar and fierily locking their lips. Her passion ignited the recently discovered rockstar in him. The Cardinal… the _Horseman_ held his lover as near his beating heart as his ribcage would allow, deepening their kiss just briefly before it ended. “Your Young Majesty” Copia hissed into her ear flirtatiously “May I astound you with my skill as an archer once more now that I possess my… proper instrument?”. “ _Hell yes, you motherfucker_ ” she flicked her forked tongue, deciding to ultimately flip off the Protocol now when the _ceremony_ had finally ended.  



End file.
